


Colors of Love

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: I dont elongate it, I kind of just get to the point here, In the stlry, M/M, Shortish story, i am so sleepy, ish, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of only black and white until you meet your soulmate, Haru works in a Café where his customers are talking about the new firefighter in town. Little does he know, this firefighter is going to light up his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary kinda makes it sound like Makoto is an arsonist who's gonna burn Haru's world or something :)

“So Haru, have you met your soul mate yet?” The red head and brunette both stared at the man behind the counter with shared interest. 

Haru sighed and refilled their cups of coffee, giving them an annoyed look which they blatantly ignored. The two girls, who were regulars at the Future Fish Café, were always asking him questions like this even though they knew the answer, which was  **_no, he had not in fact, found his soulmate_ ** .

”So how about that new firefighter in town.” Chigusa changed the topic with a mischievous smirk, fixing her and her bestfriend, Gou’s, attention to the new man in town who Haru had yet to catch sight of. 

“Talk about muscles!” Gou slapped Chigusa’s arm playfully and looked at Haru dreamily. “You know Haru, if you found your soulmate I would be so jealous that someone would take you away from us.”

Chigusa nodded in agreement, looking Haru up and down. “You're so beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have you.”   

“Yeah, say that in front of your husband's.” Haru scoffed, but both girls knew he was embarrassed by their comments. 

Haru was practically the only one who hadn't found his soulmate in the town of Iwatobi. The only color visible through his eyes was a bright forest green and no one in town had that eye color. 

“Could I have another cup of coffee?” Gou asked, lifting her empty cup which Haru had just filled. 

Haru eyed the cup warily, knowing that Gou was drinking too much coffee for a pregnant woman. 

“...sure.” He turned his back to the counter and began filling the empty cup. In the middle of his pour, the front door chimed, signaling a new customer had just walked in. 

“Welcome.” Haru turned around to greet the customer who had his head down while putting something into his pocket.

“Oh, hel-” The man lifted his head up, meeting Haru's eyes. 

Just at that moment, their vision burst with color. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I don't know what to put for a summary here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I really like Haru being friends with the girls cause he's so salty sometimes he just fits right in

Haru tried to hold on to the full coffee cup but failed to keep his grip as colors other than green burst into his vision. Red from Gou’s hair, brown from the coffee, yellow from the sun shining through the windows. So much to take in so suddenly. His heartbeat quickened and he felt his whole being and attention being pulled towards that man.

He looked up at the man again and the colors seemed to get brighter. 

The man stared right back at him with his mouth hanging open. “It’s you.” 

He ran up to the counter and grabbed Haru's hand. “I can't believe it's you!” 

Haru stared at the chestnut brown hair in front of him. The tanned skin from spending time in the sun. The bright smile that seemed so genuine and caring. Those green eyes which he had grown up loving since the day he was born. 

Gou and Chigusa sat staring as they saw the scene unfold around them. “Haru, is he…?” 

Haru turned to Gou and stared at her fiery red hair. “Gou, I didn't know you were a redhead.” Both girls squealed when realizing that they just saw Haru find his soulmate. 

The man stared at Haru with adoring eyes as he spoke to his customer. “So your name is Haru?” 

Haru turned to Makoto and shyly nodded. “Nanase Haruka,” he mumbled, “...and yours?” 

“Tachibana Makoto.” 

Haru's cheeks warmed at the name. He mouthed it and smiled softly at how it rolled off his tongue. 

Wanting to give the two men some time to get acquainted with each other, Chigusa and Gou offered to close up the Café. Haru handed them the keys as Makoto invited him out. 

“Would you like to walk around the park with me?” 

Haru nodded and walked step in step with Makoto out of the warm Café and into the bright town of Iwatobi. Both men cringed at the colors that surrounded them. Haru especially, but there was one color he couldn't get stop staring at. 

“It’s beautiful, isn't it?” Makoto asked as Haru stared at the sea. “That's the only color I was capable of seeing before I met you.” 

Haru blushed and glanced at his reflection in the cafe window. Sure enough, his eyes were a beautiful blue like the ocean. Picking up his hand, Haru pointed to a bright green tree, then to Makoto. “That's the color I saw.”

They both watched as rays of sunlight danced on the ground when the wind rustled the leaves. Haru couldn't bring himself to say anything, but he felt as if Makoto didn't mind this. 

“So you work at that Café?” 

Haru nodded and began walking after his eyes grew accustomed to the colorful world around him. “And you're the new fireman?”

Makoto nodded and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly his head snapped up. “Wait, how did you know?!” 

Haru shrugged and continued walking. “The girls were talking about how hot you were.” 

A blush spread across Makoto's cheeks at Haru's words. “Oh, I am nothing much.” 

Haru scoffed, looking Makoto up and down. “How can you be modest when looking like that?” Haru began walking a bit faster after realizing what he just said. 

Well now he knew that Haru thought he was hot. 

Whoops.

“I honestly thought I would never meet my s-soulmate.” Makoto nervously eyed Haru after saying that fated word. “Almost everyone began finding their soulmates when they started school and I was left with no one. But this never bothered me because I never really felt a connection with anyone I have ever met. But you, you're different. As soon as I saw you, not only did my vision burst with color but I feel as if my heart also knew…” 

Haru nodded his head knowingly. “I understand… what you're saying, that is.” 

“I am glad you do.” Makoto smiled at him and Haru felt his heartbeat quicken. It was a warm bright smile that reached his eyes and made Haru feel as if he was the only person in the world. 

“Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly if this soulmate au was real, I would probably get the biggest headache from all the colors when I first meet them. I would be like "yes this is great and all but let me take a nap and give me some excederin"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the easiest chapter to write

When Makoto got home from walking around with Haru at the park, he lay down on his bed to re-evaluate what had just happened that day. 

He actually met his soulmate.

Who would have known that a move to the town of Iwatobi would open up a new door in his life. Not to mention, the man was absolutely gorgeous. He was lean and average height, but his face was so beautiful. And the way he carried himself was far beyond anyone Makoto had met. He was just so interesting, quiet, but interesting. It seemed as if his eyes said all the words that couldn't escape his mouth. This information was all gathered by Makoto in the few hours that he was able to walk with Haru at the park. 

Needless to say, he was in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how it ends


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Haru was waiting anxiously behind the Café counter, waiting for Makoto to come in for his lunch break. 

They decided to meet each other around their work schedules. Makoto promised to come in for his lunch breaks and Haru decided to start small fires so that Makoto could come from the firestation to put them out. 

Kidding.

Just that moment, Makoto walked through the front door, the bell chiming loudly. 

“Welcome.” The greeting was short and curt, but Makoto smiled nonetheless.

“Hello, Haru-chan.” Makoto sat at the counter and Haru poured him a cup of coffee. 

“Drop the chan,” he murmured. 

Makoto laughed and put his bag down on the open seat beside him. “So how has your day been?” 

Haru grabbed a few sugar packets and placed them next to Makoto's cup. “It’s been fine. Gou and Chigusa wouldn't stop bothering me about you.” 

Makoto glanced at the two girls who were openly staring at them. He waved and they squealed. 

“They still act as if they are in high school.” Haru complained, giving Makoto an apologetic look. 

Makoto waved him off and took a sip of his coffee. “It’s okay. They act the way I feel when I come in here.” 

Haru felt his face heat up. Honestly he thought the exact same thing about himself. 

“I don't have much time here but I wanted to ask if you if you were free this weekend?” Makoto began standing up and put his money on the counter. 

“Yes, I am off.” 

Makoto shrugged on his backpack and wrote something down on the napkin Haru handed him with his coffee. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Haru's eyes widened but he managed to nod.

“I am glad!” Makoto waved to the blue eyed boy then to Chigusa and Gou. Turning his attention back to Haru, he smiled softly “I will be looking forward to it.” 

And with that, he left the Café. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahehe the beginning makes me laugh why do I do this  
> Men in button up shirts with the sleeves folded at the elbow is my kink. Especially Makoto is this :>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize the end not of the previous chapter saying black shirts rolled up to sleeve blah blah was supposed to be on this chapter but now u know

Haru nervously fidgeted with his blue button up shirt. He believed that he overdressed for the date but Gou and Chigusa insisted that he go with this shirt, and seeing as this was his first date, he chose to believe in the experienced girls fashion choice.

Both he and Makoto had agreed, by text seeing as Makoto had written his phone number on the Café napkin, to meet up at the park fountain. Which was another reason why Haru was fidgeting with his shirt.

He just wanted to tear it off and jump right in.

“Haru!” 

Haru's head snapped up from his buttons to see Makoto running towards him. He tore his mind away from to water to focus on how damn fine his date looked.  

Luckily Haru didn't come overdressed, as Makoto was also in a button up. But his shirt was black, and gosh that was a great color on the built firefighter. Not to mention his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and that made such a great difference.

Just, wow.

“Sorry I was a bit late.” Makoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Haru shook his head. “No it's fine. I came too early.” 

They began walking to a restaurant where Haru ordered mackerel which Makoto learned was Haru's favorite food. Or more like the only food he ate. 

“No wonder you have such a great body, all you eat is fish!” Makoto laughed and took a sip of his drink, staring at Haru with sparkling eyes.

“That's the swimming,” Haru murmured, trying to hide his red face behind his napkin.

“You swim?” 

“Whenever I have time.” 

Makoto practically jumped in his seat. “Me too!” 

Haru’s already bright blue eyes seemed to shine at the mention of a shared and oh so loved hobby.

“Maybe our next date could be held at the pool?” Makoto looked at Haru hopefully from across the table, his hand toying nervously with his fork. 

Eagerly nodding his head, Haru agreed, happy to be getting a second date. “I would like that.” 

After finishing their food and exiting the restaurant, Makoto and Haru walked around the small town of Iwatobi. Haru pointed out their small but main attractions which Makoto took in with gentle eyes. 

Haru was very quiet and whenever he spoke, Makoto was sure to be paying attention to every detail of the soft voice. From the way it rose when talking about water to the way it softened when he talked about Gou and Chigusa who would always visit him at the Café, even after they both found their soulmates and got married. 

“Do you mind if I walk you home?” Makoto asked, earning a shake of the head from Haru. 

“I don't mind.” 

During their walk home Haru kept pace with Makoto's stride, which although having long legs, wasn't hard to keep up. It's like they were meant for each other. Not only emotionally, but physically. 

Haru interrupted the comfortable silence when he caught sight of his neighborhood. “Right up these stairs is my house.” 

“Oh, I'll walk you to the door.” 

They both made their way up the stone steps that led to Haru's house. 

“I guess I will see you later.” Makoto stood awkwardly in front of Haru who was looking up at him. Slowly, he started bending down to peck Haru's cheek which Haru gladly but shyly accepted. 

“Yeah, I will see you around.” Haru opened his door without getting out his keys which made Makoto shake his head. 

“You know, you should lock your front door.” 

Haru's lip twitched upward as he turned back to Makoto. “There's no one here who would steal from me.” 

Makoto shrugged and watched as the door closed in front of him. 

He couldn't wait to spend more time with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

Three months had passed since Makoto and Haru's second date. They had visited the pool countless times during these months and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They also skirted around each other as if the other would leave in the blink of an eye. So in other words, none had confessed that they loved one another. 

“Why haven't you told him!?” Both Gou and Chigusa had their hands on the counter, Gou’s baby belly touching the edge of it. 

“You seriously haven't told him you love him yet?” Chigusa asked, her eyes wide in shock. 

Haru shook his head. “No it's scary.”

Gou slapped his hand. “Of course it's scary, you idiot. But how is he supposed to know that you love him if you never tell him?” 

Haru shrugged, making both girls roll their eyes in exasperation.

“You have to tell him,” Chigusa explained “or else he’ll never know with your never changing facial expressions.” 

Now it was Haru's turn to roll his eyes. Little did they know Makoto could read him like an open book. No matter how hard he tried, Makoto would always catch his feelings from his face. 

“I'll tell him today.” 

Both Chigusa and Gou squealed, making Haru cringe. “Now get out of here, it's already past closing time.” 

Chigusa and Gou hurried out with a wave goodbye, both not realizing the long time they spent in the Café. 

Haru sighed and wiped down the counter. Now he  _ had _ to confess his love to Makoto. Maybe he would do it when Makoto walked him home. Or invite him in for some tea and then say it. Yeah, the first one was definitely it. Sighing, he scratched his head. He knew there was no way out of this one.  _ Nuh-uh _ , the girls would definitely know if he chickened out. But underneath all his fear of being rejected, which seemed stupid due to them being soulmates, there was a sense of excitement. If his love was to be recuperated, then that would lead them to their next stage in a relationship. 

Right now they were boyfriends, but if his confession was recuperated they could potentially be lovers. The thought made Haru smile softly at the counter he was wiping. 

“What are you smiling at?” Makoto asked as soon as he entered the Café, the bells jingling behind him. 

Haru jumped, making Makoto laugh. “Nothing.” 

“Doesn't the sign say ‘closed’ outside?” Haru tried to look at the sign, but from where he was standing, it was not visible. 

“It’s does. You know, you should really start locking doors Haru-chan.” 

“Drop the chan.” 

Makoto placed his bags down and pecked the corner of Haru's lips from behind the counter. “How was your day today?” 

Haru kissed him back and resumed his cleaning. “Same as yesterday. The girls were just talking to me about you.” 

Makoto shook his head. “They see you more than  _ I _ see you. I am beginning to get a little jealous.” 

Haru smacked his arm with the rag he was using to clean. “You and I both know I don't love them the way I love... you.”

Haru's eyes widened when he realized he just confessed. Shit, he wasn't supposed to say it like that. Well, he should at least try to make it at least a bit better. “Makoto, I love you.” His hands wrung the rag he was holding until it was rolled into a tight tube of sorts. “Since I met you, everything has become so much more livelier and bearable. And now that I can see color, my favorite is still the green of the trees like your eyes and I don't think that will ever change just like my feelings for you.” He raised his head, only for his blue eyes to be met with green ones that seemed to hold all of the happiness in the world. 

“I love you too, Haru.” Makoto opened his arms for a hug. 

Haru ran out of his side of the counter, onto the side where Makoto was, into his open arms. He buried his face in Makoto's broad chest, nuzzling his nose into the familiar scent that smelled a bit like smoke from his job. 

Makoto tilted Haru's face up and brought his lips to his. The kiss was long and sweet and was like none of the chaste ones they would each other give before. “I love you so much.” Makoto mumbled onto his lips. 

Haru smiled and deepened the kiss, taking in the feeling of Makoto's love which was always there. Sighing softly, he reveled in the fact that this was only the beginning to the rest of their lives together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this story was short and fast but it wasn't supposed to be much so still but thanks for reading if u came this far :V

**Author's Note:**

> *Novela music plays*


End file.
